


Nailed and Cross

by Smolbeenyboi



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeenyboi/pseuds/Smolbeenyboi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Nailed and Cross

(pov jesus)

i glance over to you and bite my lip. You don’t even notice and i look to my sandals, if i’m quite honest i’m crestfallen. you seem to have forgotten our weekend in nazereth last month, the bond we forged through nights of passion. You only seem to respond to large gestures. I stand.   
“This bread is my body, eat of it and feel whole,”  
there are a few titters among the group, but i push on,  
“this wine is my blood, drink of it and it will complete you.”  
i lock eyes with you and sit back down. It feels as though there is nobody else in the room but us, as our souls connect, but i sense something is wrong.   
“i will first share my bread with the man who betrays me tonight,”  
You’ve been crawling all over peter all night and i’m tired of it.  
You storm out of the room and i follow you.  
You shout at me, and tell me that i’m a stupid whore. I’m hurt but i forgive you.   
i cup your face and stare into your deep chocolate eyes. Our lips connect, and you deepen the kiss. We only stop to breathe as you pin me against the inn wall. it’s risky with all of our friends only meters away but you’ve wanted this. So have I.


End file.
